sfsuengineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Notes, 16 May 2012
Student Machine Shop Meeting (5/16/2012) : Participants: Dr. Teh, Joachim, Ethan, Nick F., Nic C. Darren, Michael, Serge, Vikram, John, Andrew, Bret, Cody : Location: Sci 109 vs Room 8 : · Why use SCI 109? : Pros: o Can set up partitions along work stations o More Space to expand the shop Cons: o Ventilation o Noise could irritate neighbors · Why use Room 8? (Basement) Pros: o Has ventilation o Not a lab space, only a machine shop Cons: o Limited Space Due to Storage (need to comply to Clearance rules for the HVAC) o Past history of people use the room · A consensus was reached and 109 will be the room for the time being : Liability and Policy · Safety Policies: Hair up, No long sleeve, Safety Glasses, etc. o Nic C. is going to contact Whirlwind to obtain their safety rules and Liability waiver. · Eye Wash Station o Eye wash bottles, possibly shower? · Safety Classes o Individual Machine Safety o Quiz per Machine o Need mechanism to show if student has passed safety quiz · Sign in Sheet o Room sign in sheet o Check out equipment · Rules o Must bring drawing of project working on to be reviewed o List of machines to be used o List of materials · Fundraising o From School of Engineering o Funding from ASME fundraising o Donations: Nick F.'s Work will donate their scraps and Michael is talking to companies : Current Machines and Future Machines : Current Machines: · CNC Lathe · CNC Mill · Mini Lathe · Mini Hand Mill · Mini Chop Saw · Drill Press (from Craig) · CNC Laser · Grinder · 3D Scanner ( Need Sinha/Celik Approval) : Future Machines and Equipment: · Air Compressor · Sink · Ventilation · Band Saw · Shelving · Larger Scale of Current Machines · Arbor Press · Soldering Iron · Oscilloscopes ( Use one from Room 8?) · Power Supply · Calipers · Cabinets · Design Computers ( AutoCAD, SolidWorks, ProE, MasterCAM) · Chalk Board · Safety Posters and Feed Rate posters for lathe · Lubricant systems for CNC Lathe and Mill · Face Shields · Aprons : : Goals for the Summer · Overall Goal is to have the current equipment set up in SCI 109 with safety rules and regulations in place for Fall 2012 o Get Safety and Procedures of each machine complete § CNC Lathe - Michael § Mini Lathe - Nick F. § CNC Laser - Ethan and Surge § Hand Mill - Nic C. § Grinder - Darren § Chop Saw - Darren § 3D Scanner - Waiting on Approval o Set up Google Calendar and Group - Surge o Get a sign in system for machines and the room - Cody o Website - Nic C. § Contains all information on the Shop from safety to machines to a wishlist · Fix the door!!! · Organize and prepare orientation to machine o Going to Lower and Upper Division Classes and spreading the word o Make a list of equipment students will need to access the room · Obtain basic tools for shop (i.e. wrenches, screw drivers, hammers, etc.) Flea Market! : Possible Names for the Club : The following are all possible names of the Club: : ASME-MSA (Machine Shop Association) : ASME- Shop : Mech-Shop : MERP (Mechanical Engineering Rapid Prototyping) : Proto-Lab : Please send me emails if you have any suggestions: edcliff@mail.sfsu.edu